herofandomcom-20200223-history
Lisa Shirakaba
Lisa Shirakaba (白樺リサ Shirakaba Risa) (officially Risa Shirakaba) is a main character that debuted in the DCD 2016 Series - Part 1 and Episode 153 of the anime. She is a sexy-type idol from Hokkaido and her primary brand is Dolly Devil. Biography Lisa is from Hokkaido and is the best friend of Nono Daichi. She is the one who always watches over her and is very passionate towards Aikatsu. Appearance Lisa has long, straight black hair and lavender eyes. Her bangs are slightly wavy at the tips. She wears a purple ribbon in her hair. Personality Lisa is a secure person who is very comfortable in her skin. She's calm, collected, and very level-headed and rational. She is much more mature than Nono and looks into things more deeply than she does. Despite her adult-like demeanor, she is shown to be easily embarrassed when something is mentioned to people she just met that could otherwise be considered childish or trivial in her eyes. It has been noted by her mother and Nono that Lisa is seldom passionate about anything. However when she is, the passion in her eyes becomes evident and she becomes determined to succeed in what lit a fire in her as shown with how she feels about Aikatsu. Etymology Shirakaba (白樺) Shira (白 shiro) means white and combined with Kaba (樺), which means birch, Shirakaba means white birch. It refers to the White Birch Forests in Hokkaido. Lisa (リサ Risa) is a name of Hebrew origins which means "devoted to God". Background Chronology Relationships *'Nono Daichi' ::Lisa's best friend from childhood whom she watches over. The two share the same brand and became idols together. *'Reiko Shirakaba' and Shizuo Shirakaba ::Lisa's mother and father, respectively. Quotes Trivia *She is referred to as by the Daichi family. **As of Episode 155, this has expanded to Akari, Madoka, and Johnny. *Her zodiac sign is Sagittarius. **She is the only known Sagittarius who isn't a Pop idol. *Her favorite foods are potato salad and milk. *Her specialties are studying and knitting. *She and Nono are the first idols to share a brand with another main character at the same time. *Her mother is a piano teacher. *She shares her voice actress with Michelle Tachibana, Satsuki Miwa and Rina Tokowa. *She shares her singing voice with Rin Kurosawa. **She also later shares her singing voice with Tsubasa Kisaragi, Lilie Shirogane and Koharu Nanakura from the Aikatsu Stars! series. *She, along with Nono, is the first idol to not wear a Starlight school dress for the transfer/entrance exam. *She, along with Nono, is the second known idol to do a Special Appeal for the transfer/entrance exam, the first being Ichigo Hoshimiya. *In the mobile game, Lisa is in a unit with Nono known as , though it is not known if this applies in the DCD/Anime universe. Gallery Lisa_profile.png 白樺梨沙.jpg 白樺梨沙-3.jpg 白樺梨沙-2.jpg 螢幕快照_2015-10-15_下午05.45.07.png 螢幕快照_2015-10-15_下午05.45.27.png 螢幕快照_2015-10-08_下午07.23.24.png 螢幕快照_2015-10-08_下午07.49.51.png 螢幕快照_2015-10-15_下午07.39.04.png 螢幕快照_2015-10-15_下午08.07.20.png 螢幕快照_2016-03-24_下午11.36.45.png 螢幕快照_2016-04-01_上午10.09.53.png Category:Aikatsu! Heroes Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Anime Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Manga Heroes